Conventional devices for delivering gas such as carbon dioxide (CO2) for use in medical procedures typically utilize large storage tanks and regulators. Such devices are dangerous because of the risk of a seal, valve or part malfunction, which can produce a projectile in a medical setting. In addition, existing tank systems are quite expensive, extremely cumbersome and usually impractical to transport to off-site locations. These systems typically require a considerable amount of storage space. Current tanks also require filling at a filling station, which can involve the transport of a large quantity of gas such as CO2. Pressurized gas tanks can explode in the event of a motor vehicle crash. Re-fillable tanks cart also exhibit rust, bacteria and contamination, which are not acceptable in a medical environment.